A conventional digital camera is rotated about an optical axis of an image-pickup lens depending on the size, direction, and the like of an object to selectively pick up an image at a vertical screen position or a horizontal screen position.
In a digital camera using an electronic view finder allowing a user to view an image to be picked up from an imaging lens, the user visually checks the image to be picked up through an eyepiece of the electronic view finder to perform photographing. In particular, when the display of the digital camera is difficult to be visually checked in the open air or the like, an image to be picked up is generally checked through an electronic view finder.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a digital camera including a finder which can be vertically moved with respect to a housing. When a user performs photographing by using this digital camera, the user presses a finder switch to cancel an engagement between a finder holding hook and a finder rear hook, so that the finder moves upward by a finder spring to a position where photographing can be performed. A stopper disposed in the housing positions the finder to a predetermined position. The user visually checks an object to be photographed through the finder and then presses a shutter switch to perform photographing.